


untitled

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Xolga and Mr. Toko
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pacthesis, Xolga is in denial, he secretly cares about the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: I rewrote a scene from the game. Some of the dialogue is borrowed/minorly changed from the first episode of the game so as to not completely change it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the game: http://pacthesisgames.com/games/xolga-and-mr-toko/xolga-and-mr-toko-1.html

Xolga slowly walks down the stairs, and looks around the room. Searching for something in an abandoned building can never be easy, can it? "Hey it's kind of dark in here, watch your step." He calls back behind him.

 

No sooner then he finishes speaking, Xolga hears a bang behind him. He whirls around to find Mr. Toko sprawled out face down on the floor. Xolga sighs. Does he speak for no reason? "Come on, get up."

 

The kids pushes himself up off the floor, and stands up far to fast for someone who's just hit their head.

 

Xolga's eyes widen when he sees the blood running down his forehead. "Shit kid, you're bleeding.

 

"What?" Mr. Toko touches his forehead, and looks at his hand. "Oh. I'm bleeding a lot, aren't I? ...I don't feel so good." He sways on his feet.

 

Xolga darts forward to catch the kid before he hits the ground, lowering him gently so he's laid out on his back. Xolga checks him over and thankfully he seems to be fine, just unconscious. "Would hate to have him die on my watch or something" Xolga grumbles to himself under his breath, trying to ignore the feeling of worry that's swept through him. He looks around the room, looking for something to staunch the bleeding. It really is dark in here. Head wounds always bleed like a bitch. There probably wouldn't be anything clean enough to use anyway. He sighs and shrugs out of his suit jacket so he can take his shirt off. He pulls his leather gloves off, and then uses the shirt to mop up as much of the blood as possible. He brushes the kid's hair away from the cut, where the blood has pasted it to his forehead. Once the bleeding has mostly stopped, Xolga tears a clean strip from the shirt and uses the fabric to bandage his forehead.

 

With nothing left to do, Xolga pulls his gloves back on, then gets back up and continues looking for the amulet. He turns around, and there it is sitting on the floor underneath a table that's partially covered by a dusty tarp. He bends down and picks it up in his gloved hand. "What the hell, this has just been sitting here all along? They should have kept this thing in a safe or something..."

 

Suddenly the amulet flashes, illuminating the room, and Xolga's eyes widen. "What the hell? What's going on?" Ow, his head is _killing_ him.

 

Everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it sucks that we have no one in this fandom.


End file.
